He Said, She Said
by Musing Feather
Summary: Salah thinks she knows Weyr life like the back of her hand, but does she really understand the politics her Golden partner has thrust her into?
1. Disclaimer and Author's Note

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pern, or the concept. All the characters I am using however, are MINE. Some elements are not what is regarded as 'strictly canon'.

**Author's Note**

Due to many roleplays that I have participated in, I am accustomed to there being female Brown and Blue riders. I have worked out a ratio however for this, and it works that for every 1 female Brown rider, there are 9 males, and every 3 female Blue riders, there are 7 males.

I noticed that a lot of people use different meanings for the colours of dragon eyes. As a reference, this is what I go by:

Dark Red: Enraged, furious.  
>Red: Angry, provoked<br>Orange: Irritated, frustrated  
>Yellow: Worried<br>Green: Calm, surprise (if bright)  
>Blue: Happiness, the darker the happier<br>Violet: Lusty, ready to rise  
>Purple: Confusion<br>Pink: Excitement  
>Grey: Pain, the darker the more intense<br>Black: Extreme, potentially unbearable pain. Said to be seen in the eyes of dragons before they go _between_.  
>White: Terrified, scared<p>

That's about all I have to say thus far, so please read on and enjoy! :)


	2. Hide Doesn't Cause Death

"Your hide is going to be the death of me." Salah muttered as her hands moved in rhythmic motions across the golden hide before her.

_'__Hide doesn't cause death Salah.'_ Kraykth's chiming voice sounded in the Goldrider's mind. The enormous dragon shifted, raising her foreleg to expose a dry patch of hide. _'I itch here.'_ She stated matter of factly.

Dipping her cloth into the pail of oil beside her, Salah liberally applied the thick substance onto the dry hide before her. Salah shook her head to try and rid her forehead from the sweat building up there, blinking furiously as it dripped into her eyes. The Pernese sun was high in the sky, beating down relentlessly upon the pair while there wasn't even a whisper of wind around. The air in the weyrbowl was thick, hot and heavy, weighing down on the few souls that were out during the summer midday.

"Why are we out here Kraykth?" She grumbled, working away at keeping her life partner's hide covered in oil.

_'__Because I itch, and you were asleep this morning.'_ The Gold pointed out innocently. Salah rolled her eyes, flicking the dragon's foot with the oily cloth before stopping for a moment, stretching her back. Inhaling deeply she shaded her eyes as she gazed over to the star stone, the Red Star twinkling at her, reminding her of the ever looming threat of Thread. Shaking her head lightly, Salah bent down to the pail again, coating her cloth in oil again, returning to her task with more determination than before. Kraykth turned one of her eyes onto her rider, whirling a calm blue, picking up touches of yellow anxiety. No words were spoken between the two for a while, rider working furiously to protect her beloved, dragon watching with understandable concern for the woman.

_'__We are safe now. Do not worry.'_ Kraykth murmured, her voice like a gentle chorus of small bells. At her words Salah stopped, resting her weight on her hand against the queen.

"I know. But it's so close Kray, you know that."

"Of course she does, she's a dragon." Salah jumped, whirling around to face the owner of the voice that had snuck up on her. Before her stood V'hau, a warm smile on his face. Salah's eyes narrowed and lips pursed, lashing out with her oil cloth at the fellow dragonrider. He laughed, grabbing the cloth before it could flick him. Pulling it sharply towards him V'hau chuckled quietly as Salah came stumbling forward to thud against his body, her face glowing red.

"Yes, V'hau?" Her voice was somewhat icy in an attempt to mask her embarrassment at being overpowered by the Bronzerider.

"Can I not hold my weyrmate?" V'hau grinned down at the small woman, wrapping his arms around her and holding her so that she could not escape.

"I am not your weyrmate, V'hau." A deep rumble in Kraykth's chest backed up Salah's cold words, the dragon's eyes filtering in more yellow and touches of red by the second. A roar sounded from up on the rim of the weyrbowl, a massive Bronze dragon glinting in the sun as he watched the interaction below. V'hau released the woman from his embrace, stepping back with a flourishing bow.

"As you wish, milady." He stayed down in his bow, hazel eyes peering through his russet fringe devilishly. Salah's lip curled up in disgust, whipping around and plunging the oilcloth deeper than she needed to into the pail. Yet again, she bent to the task of oiling the golden hide before her; the only sound her somewhat laboured breathing. Not even a minute passed before she scoffed with revulsion and snapped aggravatingly.

"Get up you fool." V'hau grinned childishly, standing up as he was instructed.

"Lighten up Salah, you know I'm just messing about." His voice was light and almost whimsical, but the Goldrider heard the sincerity in it. Despite this, she flinched away as he reached forward to touch her shoulder.

"Go be a nuisance somewhere else V'hau, I don't have the patience to deal with your petty amusements now." V'hau sighed, but did as she commanded and strode away, seemingly unaffected by her sharp words.

Salah stared at her hand, rubbing the cloth in circles without moving around Kraykth's hide. So unfocused on the task before her, it took her Gold's distressed bugle to bring her back to her senses.

_'__Salah stop! Salah you're hurting me, stop rubbing!'_ Kraykth's typically sweet voice was shrill with pain and worry, piercing into the rider's mind.

"Shards! I'm sorry Kray… I didn't mean to tune out like that. I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Salah dropped to her knees, the cloth falling to the ground as her dark eyes stared at the hide she had been rubbing almost raw.

_'__No, Salah. I will be fine.'_ The Gold reached her head around to her rider, nuzzling her gently. For a while they just stayed still, seeking comfort from one another beneath the beating sun.

_'__Why do you speak to him so, Salah?'_ Kraykth asked after some time, her eyes whirling with concern for her rider.

"Because he's full of shards that's why." Salah glared at the dirt before her, her hands clenching into fists as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

_'__I do not think he is full of shards. Uloth says he is having fun, he doesn't mean to anger you.'_ The Gold pushed her rider with a bit of force, attempting to get her to relax.

"And what would Uloth know? If anyone asked you what I was like you'd sing the highest praises of me, just like Uloth does of V'hau. As any dragon does of their rider." The rage began to seep out of her as she spoke. Even though dragons would always speak of their riders in the highest regard, if they did wrong, or intended to hurt, they would not hide the fact. Salah knew that, and as she thought it, she knew Kraykth knew it too.

_'__You should talk to him.' _There was no if's or but's in the Gold's voice, it was an order to be followed.

"Sharding nosy dragon, that's what you are." Salah smiled as she spoke though, running her hands affectionately over the dragon's eyeridges.

_'__I am no such thing.'_ Kraykth responded indignantly. Salah laughed, getting to her feet and giving the Gold a hearty slap to the side, resulting in a pleased croon. _'It is good to hear you laugh. But will you finish oiling me first?'_ The request was meek in nature, the Gold gazing up at her rider.

"Of course, of course. Just stay still and tell me sooner if I tune out again alright?"

_'__I am always still.'_ She retorted as she shifted to get settled. Salah laughed at the comment, dipping the oilcloth into the pail yet again.


	3. My Not Weyrmate

The harsh summer sun had sunk well below the high rim of High Reaches Weyr, though the air still lingered with a thick heat. Salah paced nervously in her weyr, her bare feet making loud slapping noises on the floor as she did so.

_'Salah stop pacing.'_ Came her Gold's strong mental command. The Goldrider stopped as she was bid, sighing as she turned and approached the hanging that separated her inner weyr from the outer weyr where Kraykth was resting. Pulling the hanging to the side she passed through and sat beside the great head of her life partner.

"V'hau isn't my weyrmate, I don't enjoy his company." Salah grumbled, reaching up to rub Kraykth's eye ridges.

_'So don't be his weyrmate.'_ The Gold rumbled soothingly, though her voice was filled with a crisp sternness in the hope to pull Salah out of this anxious mindset she was in.

"But it is expected of me! You are a Gold dragon..." Kraykth snorted at this, seemingly offended that her rider had to state such an obvious thing. "That means I should have a stable relationship, more than a Greenrider. Uloth sires grand clutches with you, and you seem to enjoy his company."

_'I will enjoy any dragon's company if his or her rider pleases you.'_ Kraykth interrupted, turning a swirling yellow eye to gaze upon her rider. Looking up Salah noticed this, and shook her head.

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll go talk to V'hau now, this is just silly." Salah stood, Kraykth nuzzling her softly in encouragement as green filtered into her eyes. "Can you take me to his weyr Kray?"

_'Of course Salah.'_ Kraykth shifted slightly, moving her closest foreleg so that the woman could climb up onto her back. Once she was settled, the Gold walked out to the ledge, launching herself out with a powerful jump. Beating her massive wings Kraykth rose quickly up to the right height for the Bronzerider's weyr, and glided over to where it was located. Bugling quietly to announce herself she landed on the ledge, shuffling around slightly to allow Salah to dismount.

"I'll call for you when I need to leave." Salah slapped the side of the great dragon affectionately before she launched off the ledge to find a suitable place to doze in the evening heat.

Stepping into the outer weyr Salah called out, somewhat nervously. "V'hau? Are you here?" It was only then she realised that the outer weyr was devoid of Uloth. "Shards, he's probably not here." Pushing aside the hanging separating the weyr space she peeked inside, starting when she found V'hau standing there lacking clothing of any sort.

"So you _do_ want to be my weyrmate Salah!" V'hau's voice was deep and suggestive, mirth dancing in his eyes as the Goldrider gave an awkward squawk and dropped the hanging. Rubbing at her eyes furiously Salah spun around and made her way back out to the ledge, trying to ignore the laughter that was ringing out behind her.

"Oh come back Salah, please?" V'hau pulled the hanging just enough to peek his head out, but keep the rest of his body hidden from sight. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"But you still must have heard me call out for you! You could have at least warned me." Salah's face was a furious shade of red, and she refused to turn around, believing that V'hau was most likely being as immodest as he could possibly be.

"Well you didn't come up to my weyr for no reason at all. Wait a moment." V'hau dropped the hanging and Salah heard him walking back into his weyr. Standing relatively still she gazed out into the Weyr, it was buzzing with activity after the hot day, the evening meal was likely to be served soon, and everyone was making up for the time they had spent relaxing during the intense midday sun. Lost in thought she jumped, making a squawking sound again as V'hau suddenly embraced her from behind. Her eyes wide with shock she froze, before noticing that the body behind her was now clothed, as a light tunic was rubbing against her bare upper arms and with a quick glance down she could see trousers instead of bare legs. Sighing and relaxing into the embrace she then realised what was occurring and she jumped again, stiffening as she tried to turn around in V'hau's tight embrace.

"Yes my darling?" He purred into her ear, causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Get off me V'hau!" He did as he was told, a grin plastered across his tanned face. Salah stepped away and turned to face him properly, glaring up at the smiling man.

"So, would you like to come in?" V'hau offered as politeness dictated, his arm gesturing towards the inner part of his weyr.

Salah's face reddened again, as she mumbled something along the lines of 'might as well'. Pushing the thick hanging to the side, Salah glanced around the Bronzerider's weyr as she walked in. It was simple and like the majority of other weyrs for the most part; a large bed, chest, and a table with a couple chairs, as well as an opening leading to a personal bathing room. There was a detailed quilt on the bed, depicting a Bronze dragon curled up with his rider with the Seven Spindles of High Reaches in the background.

"I see you like the bed." V'hau commented, causing Salah to jump yet again, her eyes instantly trying to seek something else to stare at.

"No, no! I was just admiring the quilt! It's very well woven, do you know who wove it?" Salah tripped over her words as they were lost and muddled between her brain and her mouth, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"No, I don't know. It was a gift from my parents when I graduated my weyrlinghood." V'hau strode over to the table, picking up a kettle of klah and pouring a mug for himself. Offering the kettle to Salah she nodded, taking a seat at the table and accepting the mug she was given. Blowing on the steaming liquid she kept her eyes focused on it, avoiding making contact with V'hau's. He smiled at this, blowing on his own klah in the silence that sat over them. After a while V'hau had managed to down about a third of his drink, and upon noticing this he placed the cup down with an audible thud.

"I know you're not here just to sit and drink klah with me Salah. What is it you want?" He winced somewhat at his last words, hearing the harsh intonation of them well after he'd blurted them out. Salah looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, to which he smiled half-heartedly at.

"I'm here to discuss weyrmates." Her words shook slightly once she managed to get them out.

"Alright. You don't appear to desire me as your weyrmate, so what is it about weyrmates exactly you need to discuss with me?" This time it was V'hau's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"As you know, I was weyrmates with Tor'c."

"As does the entire Weyr Salah, Sprilth caught Kraykth for about 10 clutches." At this Salah shot V'hau a venomous glare, to which he decided it would be wise to stay silent until she bid him speak.

"Yes. I'm clearly not weyrmates with him anymore. I wanted to make it clear that just because Uloth caught Kraykth, doesn't mean that we're weyrmates. I don't particularly enjoy your intimate company, and do not wish to be in your general company alone often, if at all." Salah paused, somewhat lost as to where she should continue, and wondering if her words had been too harsh.

"If I may?" V'hau ventured, proceeding when Salah nodded her head at him somewhat. "I apologise if I've offended you with my habits, it's somewhat of a habit of mine, as Uloth isn't often a winner of flights."

"That's not what the Greenriders say." Salah snorted, but her mood appeared to be picking up somewhat.

V'hau chuckled at her quip. "Alright, you got me there. Perhaps it was a bit of an assumption on my part that we would become weyrmates after Uloth and Kraykth mated twice, as that's usually you know... a hint." His eyebrows raised somewhat, wondering if she understood his train of thought.

"I suppose it usually is. Kraykth seems to enjoy Uloth's company though, since I haven't really tried to sway her flight outcomes since I broke it off with Tor'c." Salah's words made it clear she understood V'hau, and his eyebrows relaxed to their usual position.

"So let me get this straight... You're not looking for a weyrmate since you separated from Tor'c, and Kraykth is mating with Uloth because she enjoys it, it's not your own influence in the choice?"

"Yes." Salah's eyes lit up somewhat, this conversation wasn't as bad nor as awkward as she had imagined it to be.

V'hau smiled, reaching out to take one of her hands in his. "Well then, my not-weyrmate, I shall leave you be then." Salah rolled her eyes at his words, before she quickly downed the rest of her rapidly cooling klah. Standing she gave him a brief smile, nodding somewhat as she thanked him for the klah.

"Anytime Goldrider." V'hau stood, nodding in return.

_'Kraykth, I'm ready to leave now.'_ Salah sent out to her Gold as she made her way towards the outer weyr. Almost simultaneously with her words there was a slight thud and the scraping of claws on that could be heard on the ledge outside. Passing into the outer weyr Salah was greeted with a great Bronze head, slowly whirling green eyes turned to watch her.

"Oh! Hello Uloth." The Bronze dipped his head in acknowledgement of her greeting, shifting to the side and moving further in towards his stone couch, allowing Salah to make her way out.

Standing just inside of the ledge she watched as her dragon glided in to the ledge of V'hau's weyr, landing gracefully along with a similar thud and scraping sound that Uloth had. Walking out she ran her hand along Kraykth's hide, smiling at the smooth and soft feel the oiling from that afternoon had given it. Reaching her foreleg she hoisted herself up onto her neck, settling herself and giving the signal that she was ready for flight. The Gold propelled herself up with a powerful jump, wheeling around to glide across the weyrbowl.

_'The evening meal is almost ready to be served, shall I take you there?'_ Kraykth offered, beating her wings a few times to keep a decent height from the ground.

_'Yes, that would be lovely Kray.'_ Kraykth turned somewhat, making her way to the entrance of the dining cavern. Landing gracefully she turned a spiralling blue eye to her rider, deep and clear in colour.

_'You are happier now.'_ The chiming voice was gleeful in Salah's mind, despite the somewhat commanding statement.

_'Yes Kray, I am happier now.'_ She responded as she slid down the Gold's side. Slapping the dragon heartily she grinned, turning and making her way into the cavern as Kraykth launched herself up to make way for another dragon to deposit their rider for the evening meal.


	4. Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

The dining cavern appeared to be unusually crowded for an evening when nothing of importance was happening. Salah paused for a moment as she gazed around her, wondering if she'd missed something that had been announced earlier that day.

_'Tith's rider requested everyone be in the dining hall at the dusk candlemark.'_ Kraykth supplied.

_'And you didn't tell me this because...? I'm a sharding Goldrider what if I hadn't come!'_ Salah sent back along their mental link, irritation sparking in it.

_'You would have. I knew, I brought you. You never miss a meal.'_ Kraykth's response was slick and smug, content that her jibe had hit its mark when Salah's escalating emotions reached her.

_'And neither do you, barrel.' _The nickname was fond, despite the icy way in which it was said.

Salah continued to make her way through the hall, stopping off to greet some riders on her way to the high table.

"Ah, Salah! We wondered where you were. V'hau is not with you?" The Weyrwoman's voice was smooth and warm, just as her hands were as they grasped her arms from the side.

"No Weyrwoman, should he be?" Her lips pursed into a hard line, brown eyes staring the Weyrwoman down despite having to look up at the tall, willowy woman.

Priscilla saw the sharpness in her eyes and dismissed it with a wave of her hand, gently steering Salah to her seat. "Of course not, it was simply an enquiry. Now Salah, I wanted to talk to you sooner, but fate would have it you be as hard to find as a firelizard clutch. I have decided it is time for me to retire as the Weyrwoman of High Reaches." Here Priscilla paused, her eyes searching the fellow Goldrider's face for a reaction. Horror rippled across Salah's face, causing Priscilla to flinch somewhat. "Salah, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing Weyrwoman." Salah spoke quickly and stumbled slightly, her knuckles white as she grasped the edge of the table with all the strength she could muster.

_'Kraykth! Kraykth you're not due to-'_

_No._ The Gold' s chiming voice soothed Salah somewhat, though the tension and anxiety that buzzed along their mental link didn't cease.

"Salah, my sources tell me that Kraykth isn't due to rise for a while now. Sarkth however, appears to be soon to rise." Priscilla continued to watch Salah, carefully gauging her responses, wary of the rider's apparently strong emotions.

"Mirale? She's barely out of her weyrling training!" Salah protested, more out of logic than desire. Inside her heart was skipping beats, as her mind warred with the potential consequences. An extremely young rider pair could lead an entire Weyr, or herself and Kraykth could, a pair who quite simply, had not a care for the politics of a Weyr.

"Yes, I understand that. Would you like to take my place then?" Priscilla chose her words well, as Salah's face was drained of its emotion, fear flashing over it momentarily before she regained composure.

"N-not exactly, Weyrwoman." Her eyes dropped from the woman before her, staring idly at her plate for a moment before they began to rove around the room.

"As I thought. I'm sure you remember the words said about yourself as a weyrling having Impressed dear Kraykth, " Salah's eyes halted, staring furiously at a drudge making his way around a table of rowdy male riders. "I understand that Weyr politics and the duties of a Weyrwoman aren't exactly your cup of klah, and as such I must out all my faith in Mirale. Of course I shall be guiding her every step of the way, and I wish I could stay in my place for a few more Turns but... Tith isn't going to rise to mate again, she's confirmed that and we pushed it long enough waiting nine turns since her last clutch."

Salah relaxed, shifting her gaze away from the drudge who was beginning to glance around uneasily. "I see. I will out my faith in Mirale as well. Hopefully Sarkth will catch well."

"Mm." Priscilla murmured her agreement, turning to the Weyrleader beside her to continue their previous conversation.

With a sigh, Salah picked up her fork, absentmindedly stirring the food on her plate about, a whole mix of emotions swirling about in the depths of her belly. It felt like dozens of candlemarks had passed before the Weyrwoman rose, her arms held out wide in a command for silence. Food barely touched, Salah turned her gaze up to her, but not before stealing a glance at Mirale, who wriggled in excited anticipation.

_'Why are you worried?'_

_'Because the other weyrs won't like this. They'll mutter that Priscilla should have waited for you to rise.'_ The mixture of feelings running through her body spilled onto the mental link, and a sharp dragon bark was heard outside, though perhaps Salah was hearing it through their bond.

_Stop worrying. Tith's rider knows what she's doing. The other Weyrs will not realize for some time._ Kraykth had a point Salah mused, the Weyrs were autonomous, and very rarely stuck their noses into each other's business. As such, it could even be turns before they realized a young woman of only twenty-one was leading the weyr. She shook her head to rouse herself from her thoughts, glancing around the room as she tried to grasp where Priscilla was up to in her speech.

"-time then, for myself and Tith to step down from our leading position in the Weyr. Whoever rises next out of Kraykth and Sarkth, will take my place. I shall guide them until they are confident to lead on their own, and will always be there for a consult. That is all." The Weyrwoman seated herself, turning to talk to Y'don, choosing to ignore the whispers that were flying around the dining hall. Salah stood, food left on her plate uncharacteristically, and approached Mirale, holding out her hand.

"May the best woman and dragon win?" False mirth fell out of her mouth with her words, her eyes barely masking the dread she felt welling up inside. The young woman stared up at Salah from her seat, honey coloured hair falling back from her face as she shook her head lightly. A smile cracked her face open wide, the fleeting confusion at Salah's words having left her face. Reaching out she grabbed her forearm in the typical dragonrider fashion, blue eyes dancing. "Indeed! Good luck."

Salah held back a snort, only an inexperienced rider wouldn't realise that luck had nothing to do with it. She forced a weak smile out before letting go of the woman's arm, turning on her heel and striding out.

It wasn't till the cooling night air hit her face that Salah gasped, and realized she had been holding her breath for most of the walk out into the weyrbowl. Kraykth roared in anxiety, swooping down to land dangerously close to her rider, loping forward awkwardly and pushing her snout into her rider forcefully. Stumbling backwards Salah landed on the ground with a thud, and sat there for a moment before she burst into tears.

_'Salah! Are you hurt? Oh I didn't hurt you did I?'_ Kraykth continued to push her nose into her rider, snuffling about to trying and find any injury she might have inflicted.

Salah shoved her head away with a bit more force than she intended, growling as she did so. "No I'm not hurt you sharding buffoon!"

_'Buffoon?'_ Kraykth stopped stock still, satisfied that her rider hadn't been hurt by her, as curiosity filtered along their bond.

"Uh... silly person." Salah explained weakly.

_'I am no person! And I am not silly either! What if you were hurt?'_ Kraykth lifted her great head to stare down at her rider with yellow eyes, her soft voice indignant.

"Well then a silly dragon. You're silly for thinking I was hurt when you should have felt that I wasn't." Her brown eyes glared up at the Gold dragon, though her voice betrayed the relief she felt at her dragon's concern.

_'What if you were hurt where I can't always feel?'_ The Gold continued to stare at Salah, clearly pointing out her habit at locking her harmful emotions away from the dragon.

Salah sighed, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to win this argument. Reaching out to the dragon she grumbled when the Gold didn't move from her disapproving pose. Standing up she dusted herself down, before walking around to Kraykth's side.

"I think it's time we retired."

_'But I will still rise!'_ Kraykth protested, misunderstanding her rider's choice of words.

"No no, no. I meant that it's time we returned to out beds and slept." Salah swiftly mounted her dragon, managing to wipe her face of the damp tears that still lingered there. Kraykth pushed off from the ground, beating her wings furiously to rise into the sky before she turned and made her way over to their weyr. Landing gently on the ledge she crouched to allow her rider to dismount before she slunk into the outer weyr and curled up to sleep.

Salah ran her hands gently over the golden hide, admiring her work from earlier that day. Sighing contentedly she pushed her way past the hanging separating the outer and inner weyrs and made her way to her bed. Stripping down her clothes swiftly she almost literally dove into the pile of furs, wrapping herself in their softness and wriggling until she found a comfortable niche. Sleep then claimed her exhausted mind, all the worries of her day slipping away into the black.


End file.
